Caminos cruzados
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Danny Rand tiene una misión que cumplir en Hell's Kitchen. Pero no contaba con que las cosas se pondrían duras y que cierto demonio llegaría en su ayuda.


Se que nadie leerá esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, mi ser interior me lo gritaba.

Quise unir al Daredevil de la serie, con el Iron Fist de "ultimate spiderman" porque me parece tierno, -yporquesoyfandelasrelacionesmayormenor- y porque quiero que sus caminos se encuentren, ¡coño! (?) Aunque el Daredevil que puse aquí es mas una mezcla del de la serie, el del cómic, y que pasaría si él existiera en la Tierra 123. (?)

Mientras espero que se junten en The Defenders, pues yo los junto aquí de la manera mas loca posible.

Los personajes/o sub tramas aquí mencionados son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, y Netflix.

Advertencias: No sé que vergas es esto, enserio.

•

•

•

 **Caminos cruzados**

 **Tierra 123**

 **Nueva York.**

Comenzaba a pensar que S.H.I.E.L.D lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

Unas cuantas calles oscuras e inmundas no le daban miedo, él ya había pasado por cosas incluso peores en K'um Lun. Pero no terminaba de entender cual era la estrategia de dividir al equipo, cada uno por su lado. No tenía idea de a donde habían mandado a Nova, a Spiderman, White Tiger ni a Powerman. Pero esa era la gracia, al parecer. ¿Y que tal si nada de eso era cierto?, ¿y si era una prueba solo para él?

No le parecía nada chistoso que Fury omitiera información, pero él era un chico relajado, la paciencia era su mayor virtud. Así que se lo tomaría de la mejor manera, con perseverancia, el gran Iron Fist podría lograr lo que sea.

Cosa aparte, era que solo eran las dos de la madrugada en ese barrio de mala muerte, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah! Hell's Kitchen. Una colonia muy grande y llena de... No era lo mejor del mundo.

Su zapato pisó algo desagradable y peludo, que al girar su vista hacia abajo le dieron ganas de vomitar. Se trataba de una rata muerta. Quizá no era la gran cosa, pero para Danny si. Por algo era vegetariano.

Optó por ignorar sus impulsos de vomito y siguió caminando, dejando el animal de lado. Se suponía que estaba ahí buscando algo, pero no sabía que. Aparentemente, las pruebas de Nick se ponían mas duras cada vez. La única pista que tenía era que se trataba de algo que lo asustaría, y que lo sabría en cuanto lo viera.

Pero hasta ahora, nada. Solo calles feas y un olor no muy agradable. Y por supuesto, la incesante paranoia de que por cualquier esquina podría salir algún maleante a atacarlo si se descuidaba.

Su opción era seguir recorriendo las calles y nada más. Observar con sumo sigilo y paciencia cada rincón, en busca de algo sospechoso, lo que sea.

Pero por mas que caminaba no lograba ver más que gente nocturna, borrachos, y gente riéndose de su disfraz. Lo pasaría por alto, no le gustaban los problemas.

El lío comenzó a formarse cuando se le ocurrió meterse a los callejones mas oscuros y solitarios que encontró. Pero era muy probable que ahí estuviera lo que buscaba.

Y al ver algo inusual, creyó que había acertado.

Olía fuertemente a drogas... ¿marihuana? O tal vez cocaína, él no era un experto en eso ni querría serlo jamás. Pero, tal cosa no era legal y quizás era a lo que Fury se refería.

Avanzó de forma cautelosa por el callejón, en el fondo se miraba un gran portón de metal algo oxidado y detrás de éste, otra puerta. Todo con bastante seguridad, ¿cómo le haría para entrar?

—¡...!

Su paranoia estaba en lo correcto. Recibió una patada en la columna y todo por descuidarse, por centrar su mente en lo que buscaba y no en lo que lo rodeaba.

El suelo en el que cayó estaba húmedo y asqueroso, pero ahora solo debía preocuparse por levantarse de ahí y dar frente. Ese tipo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Se encontró de frente con un tipo de algunos treinta años, cabeza rasurada y pinta de malandrín. Nada fuera de lo común para la Cocina del Infierno. Y sobre todo nada raro sabiendo en el lugar en el que estaba metido.

—¡Aquí no queremos gente como tú!, ¡ustedes solo empeoran todo!

—¿Qué?

Danny no entendía, pero ni tiempo le dio de entender. El sujeto se lanzó a una riña contra él, y la mayoría del tiempo lo esquivaba.

El rubio no quería hacerle daño a un humano, aunque fueran escorias como con el que luchaba justo ahora. Él era un héroe, salvaba vidas, no las quitaba.

Lo que si no vio venir fue que los problemas se acrecentarían. El vago no estaba solo, era de esperarse. Detrás de él, llegó otro, y luego otro, hasta que formaron un grupo de nueve. Y eso, ya era demasiado. Rand no podría solo esquivarlos a todos.

Utilizó su flamante y poderoso puño de hierro con varios de ellos. Si eran humanos comunes, no eran rivales para él. Danny solo quería quitárselos de encima para poder enviarle la ubicación a Fury. Si eso era lo que buscaba el jefe, un narcotraficante de drogas, entonces ya lo tenía. Pero antes, debía neutralizar a lo que le estorbaba.

Defendiéndose con su gran entrenamiento, logró atinar otro de sus especiales puños, tirando al último de ellos. No les hacía mucho daño, solo los desmayaba.

—Todo controlado, área despejad... ¡AH!

Un punzante dolor en su costado derecho lo hizo caer arrodillado. Se tomó el sitio que le dolía con la zurda y se sintió mareado al momento de ver sangre sobre su mano. El dolor se volvía cada vez mas profundo, dificultándole la respiración. Por ahora sintió que no aguantaría, que caería en batalla. Pero si era así, al menos moriría con honor.

Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse cuando vio algo caer cerca de él. Una mancha roja que se movía, caminaba hacia él y tenía cuernos.

"¿Me habré ido al infierno?"

Fue lo último que pensó antes de sucumbir ante la oscuridad.

.

.

.

La cabeza le punzaba terriblemente, y abrir los ojos ahora le parecía misión imposible.

Debajo de él se sentía suave, en definitiva ya no estaba sobre aquel suelo. Pero tampoco había muerto, se aseguró de eso porque aun tenía pulso. Y en todo caso su situación era preocupante. Si no se hallaba tirado en el piso, entonces, ¿estaba con los narcotraficantes?

Quiso levantarse con rápidez, pero el mismo fuerte dolor en su costado lo detuvo. Llevó una mano a ese lugar y la otra a su cabeza, al menos aun traía su máscara. ¿Porqué no se la habían quitado?

Entonces notó algo todavía mas extraño. Su herida, estaba saturada y cubierta con vendas. Respiró despacio mientras trataba por todos los medios de sentarse, aparentemente era un sofá en donde estaba.

—No haría eso si fuera tú.

Una grave voz resonó en sus oídos.

Primero le asustó, pero alguien como Danny nunca sacaba conclusiones apresuradas. Miró al dueño de la voz caminar hacia él, con un vaso de agua en la mano.

Vestido de rojo, con una especie de casco que tenía cuernos en la cabeza. ¿No era esa la visión que tuvo? Sin duda alguna lo era.

—Te encajaron una navaja profundamente, aunque por suerte no tocó ningún órgano.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿quién es usted? — No alzó la voz, Danny no era así. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado y confundido.

Recibió en sus manos el vaso con agua y por alguna razón, no sintió desconfianza.

—Me llaman Daredevil. Y tú jovencito, casi mueres allá. ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? Esa es la verdadera pregunta.

Daniel aspiró hondo y decidió mirar de reojo a su salvador. No quería ser maleducado, pero le daba curiosidad saber con quien estaba allí sentado. Se trataba de un hombre adulto en buena forma, bien parecido por lo que se alcanzaba a ver detrás de la máscara. Pero lo que le causó mas extrañeza, fue su mirada; era como si no lo estuviera viendo. Sus pupilas no iban a ningún punto en particular.

—Misión secreta. Lo siento, no puedo hablar de ella. Usted... ¿me ha curado?

Matthew sonrió. Le gustaba que el chico aun no terminara de darse cuenta. Aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

—No. Fue una amiga a la que llamé para que lo hiciera.

—Y... ¿porqué? Usted no me conoce... ¿porqué salvarme?

Tomó un sorbo de agua después de decir eso, como pensó antes; no le provocaba desconfianza. Mucho menos pensaría que el agua tuviera algo raro.

De todas formas, estaba muy confundido. Quería saber porque ese, al parecer, héroe; decidió llevarlo a su casa.

Se maldijo en su mente por perder la misión, el peso de la palabra "novato" de parte de Fury ahora le dolía mas pues le daba la razón.

—Llámalo intuición. No creo que seas un supervillano del cual deba cuidarme, ¿o si? — Sonrió y con ese comentario logró hacer reír también al menor. Por alguna razón, la voz de ese tal Daredevil lo ponía de buenas. Y algo en esa profundidad y gravedad lo hacía sentir extraño. Como estúpido, pero del buen modo.

—No, no lo soy... Trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. — Le daba dificultad responder, tanto por el dolor en la herida como por sentirse nervioso al lado del otro.

Murdock se tensó al oír el nombre de la organización. No le agradaban para nada esos agentes. Menos cuando ellos no le dejaban en paz con el plan de reclutarlo.

A Matt le gustaba ser un héroe independiente, nunca le pasaría por la cabeza unirse a ninguna empresa.

Y ahora, conectaba todos los puntos. Lo mas probable es que ese muchacho estaba ahí para buscarlo a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Su pregunta fue suave, nada agresiva, no quería asustar al chico, y ahora necesitaba sacarle información.

—Danny... ¡es decir! Iron Fist. — Se palmeó la frente al sentirse tan estúpido. No podía creer el nivel de idiotez en que lo ponía ese tipo a quien apenas conocía.

Un artemarcialista como él cometiendo ese tipo de errores era una vergüenza total. Pero al castaño le causó risa.

La voz de ese chico, su forma de actuar, de portarse, le daba ternura.

—Muy bien, Iron Fist. ¿Qué edad tienes? Te escuchas muy joven.

Danny regresó su atención a la curiosidad que había notado antes. ¿Acaso el sujeto no veía?

—Dieciséis. Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Si, soy ciego, y no es de nacimiento.

Prácticamente adivinó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Las mejillas de Rand se tornaron rojizas con esa respuesta. Le daba pena, pero en efecto, esa es la pregunta que iba a hacer.

Pero el recuerdo de a lo que realmente vino a este barrio, no lo dejaba en paz. Quería levantarse pero era imposible. Ni todo su Chi acumulado le ayudaba a sanar esa profunda herida.

—T-tengo... Tengo que irme, mi misión... — Jadeaba al tocarse el sitio lastimado. El mayor al ver eso negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que tu misión se tendrá que aplazar. No te puedes levantar así. Dime algo, ¿porqué a S.H.I.E.L.D se le ocurre mandar a un niño a un lugar de narcotraficantes?

Ahora Matt estaba casi seguro de que el chico no sabía ni que hacía ahí. Se le notaba desorientado, como si buscara algo. Así que quizá no era su espía. Pero en ese caso, ese sería un motivo mas para estar en total desacuerdo con la organización.

—No soy un niño. Y eso es...

—Información clasificada, ya, lo sé.

Dicho eso, el rubio no volvió a decir más. Solo podía pensar en lo inútil que se sentía por no poder cumplir una simple misión, y en el dolor físico que tenía aun en su costado. Porque a pesar de ya estar saturado, la herida le seguía dando molestias.

—Se nota que no eres herido muy a menudo.

El mayor se cansó de oír sus quejidos y se acercó aun mas a él, quedando arrodillado a su lado. Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con una especie de pomada y untó solo un poco en sus dedos.

Con lentitud, y utilizando sus supersentidos, llegó a la parte alrededor de la rajada. Suavemente, empezó a untar esa pomada en forma circular.

Danny volvió a enrojecerse de inmediato. Ese hombre, ¿qué se supone que hacía? A nadie, jamás, le habría permitido un contacto de ese tipo.

Pero además de encontrarse muy adolorido, algo en él le daba confianza, algo en él lo hacía sentir bien. Sentía que su simple presencia lo ayudaba a sanar, como si... como si estuviera destinado a conocerlo.

Danny Rand era un ferviente creyente de las vidas pasadas, o en un caso mas loco, de otras vidas paralelas. Y si su espíritu le decía que haberse cruzado con ese hombre era lo correcto, entonces él lo creería.

—Frótate esta pomada justo así si te vuelve a doler.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa para volver a incorporarse, dejando a un Iron Fist sumamente confundido, pero pacífico.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio se quedara dormido, y eso tranquilizaba a Matt. El chico seguiría vivo, y él ahora podría quitarse la máscara.

Le habría encantado poder verlo dormir, pero, se conformaba con escuchar el silencio de sus sueños.

Algo en ese jovencito le gustaba, y mucho. No le importaba que trabajara para S.H.I.E.L.D o para quien sea. Daredevil estaba seguro que se seguirían encontrando.

—¿Interrumpo?

Ese era Foggy llegando a casa, con un comentario divertido al ver al nuevo huésped durmiendo en el sofá. Matthew sonrió.

—Lo encontré herido peleando con unos narcotraficantes.

—Ajá, y el Sr. Solidaridad recoge todo lo que se encuentra.

Ambos rieron, aunque despacio, con el comentario. No querían despertar al invitado.

Foggy se acercó al sofá para mirarlo de pies a cabeza, como siempre hacía con las "presas" de Murdock.

—Delgado, en forma, rubio, lindas facciones, joven... maldita sea, enserio. ¿Cómo le haces, Matt?, ¿suerte?

Foggy Nelson de verdad estaba cansado de que siempre a su mejor amigo le tocara lo mejor aun sin ver, y él no pescara ni un resfriado.

—Pues ni tanta. Tiene dieciséis.

—Como si eso te lo fuera a impedir.

Nelson bromeó, ya conocía a su amigo. El abogado solo esbozó una sonrisa.

•

•

•


End file.
